À qui appartient Dumbledore !
by Analysa
Summary: Une Minerva avec un comportement douteux, un merlin qui apparaît de nulle part et un Albus embarrassé...


Défis proposé par LysaSucre : Dumbledore/Mcgonagall/Merlin. Petit défis entre amis du forum _**La Gazette des bonbons au citron.**_

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, ils sont à J.K.R.

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter (Oui, toujours)

 **Genre :** Romance (je crois) et Humour…

 **Résumer :** Une Minerva avec un comportement douteux, un merlin qui apparaît de nulle part et un Albus embarrassé...

 **Note :** Voilà la première fiction de notre co-écriture (LysaSucre et Nana). Bon, j'avoue on a grave galéré, et on s'est aussi beaucoup amusées à l'écrire, mais on ne recommencera plus jamais... BONNE LECTURE..

* * *

 **À qui appartient Dumbledore !**

Il était dix-huit heures trente et dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, on pouvait entendre et voir élèves et professeurs en train de manger, discuter, se disputer... Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Dumbledore regardait ses enfants, car il considérait ainsi Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, et était fier d'eux ! Surtout des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui s'étaient rapprochés à la fin de la guerre. Après celle-ci, ses élèves avaient mûri et ainsi avait cessé leur rivalité. Il soupçonnait même une romance entre le jeune Malfoy et Harry ! Mais le principal c'était qu'ils s'entendaient tous mieux. Il jeta un regard sur sa droite, où Mcgonagall se trouvait.

Elle était comme à son habitude, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait comme quand elle donnait un cours à ses élèves. Dumbledore se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi sérieux, même en mangeant.

Soudain, comme si Mcgonagall avait ressenti le regard du directeur sur elle, elle se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Dumbledore ressentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine alors que la femme rougissait et se retourna vers son assiette. Il trouvait qu'elle agissait vraiment bizarrement ces temps-ci. Il ressentait souvent son regard sur sa personne, perdu dans ses pensées et le visage couleur tomate.

Dumbledore allait retourner à ses occupations lorsqu'un événement des plus étranges se produisit. Une lumière jaillit au milieu de la Grande Salle, les faisant tous fermer les yeux. La lumière était beaucoup trop forte, elle éclairait presque toute la salle. Elle se dissipa, petit à petit, et quand elle eut enfin disparu complètement, une silhouette apparut. C'était un homme, le sosie presque identique de Dumbledore, mais d'une taille plus petite et avec un corps plus fin.

À la stupeur générale, Hermione se leva aussi brusquement que Dumbledore en faisant ainsi sursauter la moitié de la Grande Salle, encore sous le choc de la lumière forte. Les deux hurlèrent en même temps :  
« Merlin !  
\- Au nom de Merlin ! »

Le silence qui suivit se transforma vite en brouhaha, tous regardaient l'homme aux yeux pétillant. Merlin, le vrai Merlin était là, devant leurs yeux !

L'homme acclamé ne regardait que dans une seule direction, celle du Directeur toujours debout : l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il se souvient encore de leur rencontre dans son temps. Dumbledore était apparu à Camelot, mais était alors plus jeune. Il avait utilisé un retourneur de temps et était allé beaucoup trop loin en arrière.

Il l'avait trouvé tellement mignon et beau avec son air perdu dans les yeux, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'aider. Il était resté dans le passé avec lui pendant deux semaines, deux incroyables semaines où il avait pu prendre la virginité du jeune homme avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il avait dû attendre de nombreuses années pour pouvoir le retrouver, et maintenant ils étaient vieux tous les deux, mais Merlin l'aimait toujours. Et voilà qu'il était là aujourd'hui devant lui.

« Par les slips de Merlin, dit un des élèves choqué, cassant ainsi le silence qui régnait.  
\- Oui, c'est moi, dit l'homme à la longue barbe qui venait d'apparaître, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Certains élèves se mirent à rire, mais se turent sous regard menaçant dudit Merlin. Dumbledore s'affala dans sa chaise encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Que… que ? bégaya Albus, les yeux écarquillés. »

Personne n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore comme ça, perdu et aussi surpris.

« Ça faisait longtemps Albus, dit Merlin avec un regard pétillant.

\- Albus ? Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous connaissez Merlin en personne, fit le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- C'est que... hm, dit Albus, embarrassé. »

Merlin regarda la femme qui regardait Dumbledore, il reconnaîtrait ce regard protecteur entre mille, cette vielle chouette est amoureuse de son Albus ?

« Oui, il me connaît, et très bien même ! dit Merlin avec un sourire malicieux. N'est-ce pas Albus ? rajouta-t-il. »

Albus était à court de mots, que pouvait-il dire ? Que, évidemment, ils se connaissaient plus qu'elle ne le pensait, beaucoup plus même ?

« Euh... je… »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre.

« Albus, j'avoue que je suis surpris, je vous ai connu avec plus de voix. »

Albus rougit à cette remarque, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Minerva, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Et que fait le grand Merlin à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est simple, tout d'abord j'ai tous les droits dans Poudlard et je suis ici pour récupérer ce qui est mien, dit Merlin, appuyant un regard aguicheur vers Albus.

\- Ce qui est vôtre ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Minerva, surprise. Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

La directrice des Gryffondors avait aussi remarqué les regards plus que significatifs que Merlin posait sur le directeur.

« Si vous parlez de Dumbledore, il est mien, gronda la femme. »

La salle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments : certains étaient choqués et bouche béé alors que d'autres abordaient des mines de dégoût. Ils étaient surpris que Minerva ose tenir tête contre MERLIN et aussi dégoûtés car c'était quand même une déclaration d'amour venant de Minerva et sous-entendait également une de Merlin, et tout ça pour le Directeur.

Merlin la regarda, stupéfait, comment osait-elle dire haut et fort que SON Albus était à elle. De quel droit disait-elle ça ?

« De quel droit oses-tu ? Albus m'appartient. Il est à moi depuis plus longtemps que toi, déclara Merlin.

\- J'ose, je le connais plus que toi, répondit hardiment Minerva.

\- Je l'ai fait miens, alors c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Fait tiens ? questionna Minerva, le sourcil haussé.

\- Oui, il m'a donné le plus beau des cadeaux. »

La majorité de la Grande Salle comprit le sous-entendu (à part les premières années ) et vira au vert. Dumbledore rougissait de plus en plus alors que Severus s'esclaffait le plus discrètement possible.

« S'il vous plaît nous sommes des adultes, dit Albus peu ravi que l'on parle de lui comme d'un objet et encore moins qu'on parle de son intimité devant ses élèves. Réglons ça ailleurs, continua le vieil homme qu'ils ignoraient.

\- Albus est à moi, hurla Minerva en sortant sa baguette alors que Merlin levait son bâton à son tour.

Les élèves prirent conscience de la réalité lorsque le premier sort fusa, et fit un des élèves avoir les cheveux roses fushia. Dumbledore ne sachant plus quoi faire s'interposa entre Minerva et Merlin déterminé à mettre fin à cette mascarade qui se transformait vite en cauchemar pour lui.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, je ne suis pas un bonbon pour lequel se disputent des enfants. Alors s'il vous plaît arrêtez, vous mettez tout le monde en danger, surtout les élèves. Votre comportement est inadmissible, s'écria Albus, visiblement énervé.

Les deux adultes se rendirent compte de leur bêtise quand ils virent la salle complètement dévastée et certains des élèves n'ayant pas encore quitté la Grande Salle essayaient de se cacher sous les tables.

« Je... Je suis désolé Albus, dit Merlin d'un air navré.

\- Désolé, désolé… c'est quand même toi qui as commencé, déclara Minerva.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas le droit de revendiquer ce qui est mien, s'énerva Merlin.

\- Tu... »

Elle fut coupée. Albus, voyant que ça allait reprendre, les interrompit une fois de plus.

« Assez ! »

Ses yeux étaient rougis par la colère.

« Si tu veux que ça cesse, choisis.

\- Choisir ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui, choisis. »

Dumbledore regarda Merlin, puis Minerva qui s'était drôlement rapprochée. Qui choisir ? Il eut un sourire avant que ses yeux ne pétillent.

« On n'a qu'à être ensemble, tous les trois. »

Cela jeta un froid dans la salle. Severus s'étouffa même avec son eau, tous les élèves étaient presque au bord de l'évanouissement. Minerva et Merlin se regardèrent de travers, un moment énervé puis, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers Dumbledore en affichant tous les deux les mêmes yeux pétillants. Remarquant cela, le Directeur qui avait réponse à tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui, regretta ce qu'il avait dit.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu.._**


End file.
